


Rescue Me

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Hunters & Hunting, Hunters Are Douchebags, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Latin Magic Spell (One Word), Magic, Magic-Users, POV Second Person, Protective Rowena, Protective Rowena MacLeod, Relationship(s), Rescue, Rescue Missions, Resolved Argument, Romance, Rowena Is a Sweetheart, Rowena To the Rescue, Spells & Enchantments, Telekinesis, Tenderness, Witch Curses, Witch Hunters, relationship drama, witch reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Rowena rescues her girlfriend, who has been captured by a hunter.





	

You and Rowena never argued, which was why your very first argument upset you so much. It had started with you worrying too much about her and her expressing her annoyance at your incessant need to control her, as she'd ever so eloquently said.

This prompted a screaming match which ended with you telling her you never, ever, want talk to her again and her shouting "Fine! See if I care!" after you as you stormed out your shared hotel room, slamming the door with all the strength you could muster for the mere sake of emphasis.

What you didn't expect, however, was that a hunter would slip a mickey in your drink while you were at the bathroom, crying your eyes out over the argument, and drag you to an abandoned storage where he'd tie you up and demand you tell him things you honestly had no idea about.

And even if you did, you'd never say a word. The Winchesters were the only hunters you tolerated, and that was only because Rowena had become sort of a frenemy of theirs. The rest, for all you cared, could go straight to hell and be Crowley's bitches for all eternity.

Rowena… Your eyes watered at the thought of your girl. She would have never allowed this to happen to her. She would have never let her guard down and left her drink unattended to go cry in the bathroom, away from prying eyes. She would have never been stupid enough to get herself captured by some nobody who looked like he still lived in his mother's basement and masturbated to faded, yellowed pin up posters from the seventies.

"Where is your coven?" he demanded, striking you across the face for the umpteenth time.

Your cheek stung, and you were certain it had already swelled. Blood poured out your nose, trailing down your face all the way over to your chin, from which it dripped onto your shirt. You cursed mentally; that was your favorite shirt, one Rowena loved to see you in and loved to take off even more. The bastard better hope the blood could be removed from it; if not, there would be hell to pay.

"I already told you, I don't have a fucking coven!" you screamed, looking him straight in the eye. He may have overpowered you and drugged you with something that suppressed your magic (you made a mental note to ask the Winchesters about it later on), but you still had a mouth, and, as everyone who knew you could attest to, you weren't afraid to speak your mind even in the face of danger.

"You think I believe that? A young witch like you is bound to have someone. Friends. Family. A mentor. Who's your coven mommy, hm?"

First, it took three for a coven, and second, he was getting nowhere near your _coven mommy_ (and holy shit, did it sound creepy to hear him utter that phrase). You may have stormed off angry, but there was no way in hell you would ever betray Rowena.

When you first got together, you promised her you'd never let her down like other people have, and you intended to keep that promise even if it killed you. She deserved better than another person she trusted stabbing her in the back and leaving her for dead.

"I don't have one!"

"LIES!"

The hunter's fist connected with your cheek, sending your head flying sideways. You grunted in pain, swallowing back the tears that threatened to fall. You wouldn't break, not now, and especially not in front of the likes of him.

Before you could take another breath, his hands wrapped around your neck, squeezing hard and strong.

"Tell me the truth!" he demanded, getting in your face. His breath smelled foul, a mixture of hamburgers and onions that made your stomach churn in disgust.

You attempted to curse at him, but the only thing that left your mouth was a wheeze as you struggled for breath, your throat aching under the pressure of his big, thick fingers pressing into it.

"Step away from the girl."

He frowned, turning to look at the source of the new voice. Rowena stood by the door, dressed in elegant purple. Even with her high heels, she was still as tiny as ever, and if you weren't in pain, you would have found the sight of her adorable.

Your heartbeat fastened with excitement and, as the hunter's grip on your throat loosened, you breathed out a small sigh of relief. Your girl was here. She's come to rescue you. Everything was going to be okay.

As afraid as you were a moment ago, now you were more than certain that everything was going to be alright. You'd live. Rowena wasn't going to let anything bad happen to you.

The hunter eyed her, his lips curling into a mocking smile at the sight of her small, seemingly fragile form. "Or what?" he challenged, deeming her no threat to his strong, bulky stature.

Rowena scoffed unimpressively. "I'd be careful if I were ye, hunter. Ye don't wanna get on my bad side."

"Oh, really? Am I supposed to be intimidated? No offense, sweetheart, but you don't really look like much."

She chuckled. For a guy who so sneakily kidnapped you, he was an amateur when it came to insults. Rowena had been called much, much worse and she survived.

"Ye know what they say – don't judge a witch by her size. _Abi!"_

He was thrown back with a simple flick of her finger, colliding with the wall with a loud, painful thud. Your hands felt your neck as soon as it was released, rubbing at the achy skin. There were going to be nasty bruises later on. You hoped Rowena knew a spell that could ease the pain.

She took a few steps forward, eyeing the hunter like a dangerous predator would its vulnerable prey. Oh, how the tables have turned!

"I don't appreciate ye hurtin' my girl," she told him.

She shot her forefinger up, raising him to his feet. He let out pained gasps as his hands frantically grabbed onto his neck, as if attempting to fight an invisible force that had its hold on it. He should have known better than to think he had a chance against Rowena's magic. She didn't have the title of one of the most powerful witches that ever lived for nothing.

"You asked about my _coven mommy,"_ you said, smiling through your pain. "Charming, isn't she?"

Rowena chuckled, walking over to the fear-stricken hunter. One flicker of her hand, and he was on the ground, yelping as his massive body hit the cold, hard concrete floor. She straddled him, one hand still maintaining control over him while the other caressed his face in a fake affectionate manner.

"I've had it with yer kind takin' everythin' I love," she told him, seriousness creeping onto her gorgeous features.

Her voice was cold, a calm, deadly whisper that sent shivers down your spine. You couldn't even imagine what it was like for him to be so close to that sweet, delicate destruction that was her.

"My child. My freedom." She cocked her head to the side, eyeing him dangerously. "But her ye cannot have. Let this be a lesson to never cross Rowena MacLeod."

And with that she sunk her fingers into his eyes, burying her perfectly manicured blood-red nails in the soft organs. The hunter screamed as blood poured out his injured sockets, attempting to struggle against the invisible restraints of her magic, but the spell she had him under was too strong for him to beat.

You looked away just as her bitter laughter echoed throughout the storage. You weren't squeamish by any means; you could watch the goriest of horror movies without blinking an eye and had no problem witnessing Rowena murdering people left and right, but there was something about eye horror that made you extremely uncomfortable.

The look of tranquil fury on Rowena's face wasn't helping matters.

You heard her utter a few Latin words you were unfamiliar with. The hunter's screams suddenly ceased, fading into silence. You turned back, eyeing the limp, motionless body laying in the pool of its own blood that was still pouring out his punctured eye sockets.

Rowena scoffed, looking at the body in disgust as she wiped her bloody fingers on the rough fabric of his cheap, worn out shirt. She slowly got to her feet, giving the hunter one final kick in the ribs.

A look of sympathy spilled over her face as her eyes landed on you, absorbing your swollen cheeks and bloody nose.

"What's he done to ye, darlin'?" she said, the argument long forgotten. For now it was you that mattered the most; your wellbeing, your safety. The rest could wait.

Her arms were around you in an instant and you eased into her embrace, leaning your head against her warm chest. The soft, soothing beats of her heart brought you comfort you didn't even know you needed. It felt good, having her around again, feeling her tiny body against yours. It was only a few hours ago that you wanted nothing to do with her, and now you would have sold your soul for her to never leave your side again.

"I thought you didn't care," you muttered jokingly.

"Who says I do?" she teased. A little curl of her lips, an attempt of a smile, told you she truly did care. "Ye're my precious girl. Nobody gets to lay a hand on ye."

Those words were enough to bring tears to your eyes. "I'm sorry for storming off like that."

"It's quite alright, dear," she told you. "I've said some awful things."

"So have I. I'm sorry, Rowena. I know I can be overprotective at times, but I never meant to be controlling. I just worry so much and I've already lost you once and… I know it's no excuse, but I need you to understand that it was never my intention to hurt you."

"I understand," she said. "It's strange, ye know, to have found someone to care about me after all this time. I never thought it possible."

"You deserve it, sweetheart." You smiled, pulling back from the hug to look her in the eye. "I will always care about you, no matter what. You're my girl. I love you."

"Love ye, too, darlin'."

Her lips brushed against yours in a sweet, tender kiss. You wished you could stay that way forever – by her side, loving her, with her loving you all the same.

There was something about her that made you want her more than you'd ever wanted anyone. She was addictive, like a drug you never wanted to quit for the high she brought you was immense. Perhaps it was her magic, or her tiny yet destructive presence, or the fact that she had layers upon layers of genuine emotion hidden underneath the cold façade.

Whatever it was, there was one thing you were certain of – she was yours just as you were hers, and you were going to last forever.

"How did you know where to find me?" you asked.

"Ye weren't answerin' yer phone. I was worried. Tracked ye with a spell."

You chuckled lightly. "Locator spells rule."

She shot you a bright, teasing smile. "Don't they?"

"Yeah…" You took her hand into yours. "Take me to lunch, will you? Somewhere fancy. I wanna eat something ridiculously expensive."

Rowena snickered, a look of pride crossing her features. "Ye've read my mind. I happen to know a restaurant not too far from here."

"Excellent! Can you fix my face before we go? I don't wanna show up there looking like a blowfish."

"Don't ye worry, darlin'." She brought your hand to her lips and pressed a light kiss to your knuckles. "I know just the spell."

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks goes to my friend Janice for helping me edit!


End file.
